


В истинном золоте блеска нет

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо пытается завоевать любовь Торина единственным известным ему способом — с помощью золота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В истинном золоте блеска нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dripping in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608920) by [clearbluewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater). 



Бильбо прицепил к волосам золотую заколку. За время путешествия он так ни разу и не постригся, а потом решил — пусть и дальше растут, во всяком случае, пока он здесь, в Эреборе. Гномы ведь любят длинные волосы. Борода у Бильбо не росла, тут похвастаться было нечем, зато волосы определенно заслуживали внимания.

Он смотрел в зеркало, оценивая свой наряд. Свет свечи сотнями бликов отражался в золоте, которое Бильбо на себя надел. Круглые серьги величиной с чайное блюдце. Золотой обруч на лбу, в носу — кольцо с цепочкой. Обладая одной четырнадцатой частью сокровищ Эребора, Бильбо мог бы каждый день до конца жизни менять украшения и ни разу не надеть одно и то же дважды. Когда он стал поправлять многочисленные ожерелья и одергивать тунику, скроенную по обычаю гномов, на запястьях загремели золотые браслеты.

Довольный получившимся образом, Бильбо вышел из своих покоев и отправился на аудиенцию к Торину. Ступни оттягивали тяжелые золотые браслеты, поэтому его поступь утратила положенную взломщику лёгкость, а шаги больше не были бесшумными.

На полпути к тронному залу Бильбо встретил посыльных, спешащих куда-то с кипами пергаментных свитков. Один из них замедлил шаг и уставился на Бильбо, открыв рот. Хоббит слегка улыбнулся ему, и тут второй посыльный с разбегу врезался в первого, сшибая его с ног. Пергаменты разлетелись во все стороны. А Бильбо пошел дальше в сторону тронного зала, сохраняя все ту же легкую улыбку на лице. На него пялились гномы всех полов и положений. Некоторые даже прерывали работу. В тот день множество пальцев было разбито молотками.

В вестибюле около тронного зала он встретил Балина, и даже тот не устоял перед очарованием Бильбо, завороженно разглядывая его с головы до ног. 

— Балин, — поприветствовал его Бильбо. Тот очнулся и с дружеской улыбкой протянул ему руку. 

— Готов ко встрече с Торином? Он сегодня в добром расположении, — сказал Балин.

— Я всегда готов с ним встретиться. У хорошего настроения нашего короля есть какая-то особая причина?

— Шахтеры обнаружили новую, очень богатую золотую жилу.

– Торин, должно быть, счастлив, — сказал Бильбо. Они подошли к двери, за которой находился тронный зал, построенный по канонам гномьей архитектуры и больше похожий на широкую платформу. Стражники, открывшие им дверь, уставились на Бильбо во все глаза.

Визитеры подошли к Торину со всем почтением, которое подобает выказывать по отношению к монарху. А Торин выглядел не очень-то по-королевски. На нем была добротная, но довольно простая одежда, за исключением, пожалуй, шикарной меховой отделки на шубе. Когда Бильбо и Балин вошли, он смотрел куда-то в сторону, в задумчивости опираясь подбородком на руку. Бильбо заметил кольца почти на всех его пальцах. 

Торин повернулся к ним с самым величественным видом. Бильбо и Балин склонились в традиционном поклоне.

— Балин. Мастер Бэггинс, — произнес Торин, приветствуя их. Они выпрямились. Вокруг трона расположились охранники, среди которых был и Двалин. Бильбо видел огонь вожделения в направленных на него взглядах. 

Хоббит посмотрел на короля и увидел его холодные синие глаза. Глаза цвета чистого горного ручья, в которых не было ни капли тепла.

Торин перевел взгляд на Балина и спросил его, больше не обращая внимания на Бильбо:

— Какие новости? 

Последняя надежда Бильбо умерла, оставив по себе лишь тоску, отчаяние и безысходность.


End file.
